ADDICTED
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: CHANBAEK / Ch 4 UP / EXO FF / Menceritakan pertemuan antara Baekhyun 'si miskin' penjual minuman keras dengan Chanyeol 'si calon dokter' yang tampan. mereka bertemu dalam suatu insiden kecil di diskotik. "Chanyeol, maukah kau menjamahku?" / BL / RnR ya / Back again chingu.
1. Chapter 1

ADDICTED

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T - M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Kriiiinggg... Baling baling bambu..."

Jam weker bentuk Doraemon berdering kencang. Replika robot berbentuk kucing dari masa depan itu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, bukan sepuluh pagi, tapi sepuluh malam.

Si pemilik weker lucu itu menggeliat pelan di kasurnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menghentikan bunyi weker tersebut.

"Ash, sudah jam sepuluh." gumamnya, sambil bangun dan meregangkan otot.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja yang hidup seorang diri di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya di kampung sudah lama meninggal, rumah yang ada di kampungpun sudah lama dijual. Dan yang tersisa saat ini hanyalah rumah kecil disudut kota Seoul, di rumah itulah kini namja itu bernaung.

Baru tiga hari Baekhyun menempati rumah tersebut. Sebenarnya dia masih mempunyai tante dan paman di kampung, namun dengan pertimbangan sendiri, Baekhyun kabur dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan saudara mendiang ibunya itu. Salah satu pertimbangan utamanya adalah kemungkinan perebutan harta, padahal dia sudah tidak punya apa apa selain rumah kecil tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

"Mudah mudahan kali ini aku bisa mendapatkan uang." gumam namja bermata sipit itu.

Baekhyun kemudian mandi, lalu memakai pakaian yang dianggapnya pantas. Sebuah kaos v neck yang dipadukan dengan jins robek, yaa itu menurutnya yang pantas digunakan. Tanpa buang buang waktu, namja itu keluar rumah, dan tidak lupa membawa beberapa botol Bacchus yang disimpannya di tas, menyampirkannya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jongmyo Park, sebuah kawasan tempat seks terselubung yang berada di dalam jantung kota Seoul. Kawasan itu nampak elit, dengan berbagai bangunan kokoh berderet deret, ada bar, pertokoan, dan juga tidak ketinggalan penginapan, motel dan juga hotel. Tinggal pilih saja.

Ditempat yang pastinya penuh lendir itulah Baekhyun berada. Namja imut itu berdiri didepan salah satu bar, dekat trotoar, sambil menjajakan minuman bacchus yang sangat disukai pria Korea Selatan. Cara Baekhyun menjajakannya bukan dengan berteriak teriak seperti penjual sayur di kompleks kompleks perumahan murah, tapi namja itu hanya berdiri sambil memegang botol bacchus itu, dan menunggu pembeli yang datang.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun berdiri, ada segerombolan yeoja cantik yang berpakaian mini, sangat mini, jika roknya ditarik sedikit saja, maka celana dalam yeoja yeoja itu akan nampak, ya itupun kalau yeoja itu memakai celana dalam.

Yeoja yeoja itu berjumlah tiga orang.

"Hei lihat. Pemuda yang kemarin datang lagi." kata salah satu yeoja, namanya Irene, yeoja sangat cantik dan aduhai.

"Mana mana?" yeoja yang lain mencari cari, namanya Joy.

"Itu disana." Irene menunjuk sosok Baekhyun.

"Kenapa pemuda itu datang lagi. Apa dia mau cari pelanggan juga?" Joy bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia kan namja. Tidak mungkin namja mencari pelanggan yang namja juga. Ini kan tempat yang normal." Irene bergumam. Maksud kata 'normal' itu adalah pria yang datang biasanya mencari wanita, untuk bersenang senang dan ujungnya berhubungan seks.

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin menjual minuman saja. Namja itu cukup tampan juga, terutama senyumannya. Lebih baik kita goda dia... Bagaimana?" Joy menyarankan, dia senyum senyum sendiri.

"Percuma menggoda dia. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan yeoja cantik seperti kita. Lagipula dia sepertinya namja miskin. Dia pasti tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar kita." jawab Irene, gamblang.

Dua yeoja itu terus bergosip mengenai Baekhyun, sementara satu yeoja yang lain nampak agak jengkel. Matanya melihat kesana kemari, namun tidak juga menemukan pelanggan yang pas.

"Aishh, kata kalian pemuda pemuda Korea itu tampan tampan dan tinggi. Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya." gadis itu mendesis seperti ular. Dia memang bukan warga asli Korea, tapi warga Jepang. Namanya Tamako. Penampilannya tidak kalah seksi dari Irene dan Joy.

Sontak saja Irene dan Joy menghentikan percakapan mereka. Joy menaikkan bola matanya, malas.

"Ya tentu saja tidak semua pemuda Korea itu tampan, ada juga yang jelek. Menurutku itu wajar saja. Semua negara seperti itu, ada yang tampan dan jelek." kata Irene, menjelaskan.

"Ya, jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak menemukan pria tampan bak boy band Korea. Karena disini bukan kelas mereka." tambah Joy.

"Aku kecewa." Tamako merengut. Sejak tadi yang dilihatnya lewat adalah pria pria tua gemuk yang sudah bau tanah. Tidak satupun yang memenuhi seleranya.

"Tunggu saja. Pasti sebentar lagi ada pria tampan yang haus belaian dan memanggil kita." Irene dan Joy berujar hampir bersamaan. Yakin.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mendengar acara rumpi tiga yeoja itu tidak ambil pusing. Dia fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang, yaitu menjual minuman bacchus yang beralkohol. Namun dia tidak bisa menampik jika ada 'seseorang' yang mengajaknya berkencan alias one night stand, maka dia tidak akan keberatan, yang penting orang itu mau membayarnya.

Aneh memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun juga butuh uang.

Belum juga satu botol minuman bacchus Baekhyun laku, tiba tiba saja ketiga yeoja itu menghampirinya.

"Hei namja. Aku bosan melihatmu disini." Irene yang berbicara, yeoja cantik itu menegur Baekhyun dengan nada sinis. Bibir merahnya 'monyong'.

Baekhyun diam, dia pura pura tidak mendengar teguran Irene.

"Woi. Kami berbicara padamu... Ihh, kau memakai eyeliner ya?" Joy ikut nimbrung, telunjuknya menunjuk mata Baekhyun yang memang tersapu eyeliner tipis.

"Apa kau sengaja, terlihat genit begitu." menurutnya yang cocok menggunakan eyeliner hanya yeoja saja, bukan namja.

"Jangan merayu pria pria disini. Kawasan ini bukan club gay. Kau salah sasaran." kata Joy lagi, bernada penghinaan yang sangat kejam, seakan akan Baekhyun sudah menjadi pelacur namja yang bisa dibooking.

"Maaf. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian. Aku hanya berjualan minuman bacchus disini." akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara juga. Namja itu gerah. Botol minuman ditangannya dipegang kuat kuat.

"Jual minuman atau jual tubuh?" Irene dan Joy menyindir bersamaan.

Baekhyun ingin buka suara lagi, tapi disela oleh teriakan yeoja Jepang teman Irene dan Joy. Sepertinya yeoja Jepang itu mendapatkan pelanggan yang sesuai harapan. Akhirnya Irene dan Joy meninggalkan Baekhyun, setelah melontarkan ancaman untuk tidak menggoda pria pria berduit yang datang dikawasan mereka.

Baekhyun mendesah kasar sepeninggal Irene dan Joy. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dikatai pelacur atau sejenisnya, tapi masalahnya dia sama sekali belum melacur. Dia belum menjajakan tubuh dan belum dibayar. Apa pantas itu dikatakan sebagai pelacur?

Walau memang niat menjadi 'pelacur spesialis namja' itu ada. Ya, hanya sekedar niat. Belum eksekusi.

Udara malam yang cukup dingin menusuk tulang. Baekhyun mengusap usap tangannya untuk menimbulkan efek hangat, maklum saja, dia sama sekali tidak memakai jaket tebal. Ini adalah malam keduanya berjualan minuman bacchus, dimana pada hari kemarin tidak ada satupun minumannya yang laku terjual. Ah, dia tidak berbakat menjadi sales sepertinya.

Sebenarnya, jika mau lebih agresif, Baekhyun bisa saja mencegat pria pria yang kebetulan lewat, lalu memohon mohon agar minumannya dibeli, atau kalau tidak mau minuman, tubuh juga boleh sebagai gantinya. Tapi lagi lagi seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Dia tidak berani.

Payah.

Uff, Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Mata bereyeliner tipisnya memandang kesegala arah, mungkin memang sebaiknya dia mencari pria pria penjaja seks yang lewat dan menawarkan secara langsung minuman bacchusnya.

'Kau bisa Baekhyun... Bisa.' namja itu menyemangati dirinya.

Dia memutuskan melangkah menuju pintu masuk sebuah bar yang tidak jauh dari posisinya. Langkahnya tegap, dengan botol bacchus ditangan kanannya. Namun belum juga namja itu mendapatkan pembeli, tiba tiba saja terdengar suara ribut ribut yang dibarengi dengan terlemparnya seseorang kearahnya.

Brugh. Prang.

Baekhyun terjengkang, dengan ditindih seorang namja yang baru saja dipukuli dan dilempar keluar bar oleh dua bodyguard.

"Jangan masuk kesini kalau tidak ada uang!" seru salah seorang bodyguard yang tubuhnya paling besar dan berotot. Setelah berseru, bodiguard garang itu masuk kembali ke bar, diikuti oleh bodyguard yang lain.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, bokong seksinya sukses mencium tanah. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat botol bacchus ditangannya sudah terlempar dan pecah karena terkena batu. Dia merugi beberapa won.

Baekhyun agak kesulitan berdiri, karena orang yang menindihnya belum juga bangkit.

"Kau berat." kata Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf... Ashh.." suara bass dari orang itu seperti menggelitik telinga. Ternyata dia namja.

Setelah berusaha maksimal, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berdiri juga. Ditatapnya lekat lekat namja yang baru kena gebuk bodyguard bar tersebut.

'Tampan juga namja ini.' Baekhyun membatin, sedikit tersenyum.

Si namja mengerang tertahan, dia memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar. Sepertinya dia sulit bergerak dan berdiri.

"Mari kubantu." Baekhyun berinisiatif memberikan pertolongan pada namja yang menurutnya tampan itu.

"Terima kasih." si namja menurut. Mata besarnya sempat melihat serpihan kaca botol bacchus milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membantu namja itu berdiri, dia memapahnya dengan agak susah payah. Maklum saja, namja itu lumayan lebih tinggi darinya. Sejenak, ditatapnya agak lama namja itu.

"Bisa antarkan aku ke mobilku?" namja itu bergumam, nadanya penuh harap.

"Mobil?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Dia tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Soalnya baru saja si namja dipukuli karena tidak memiliki uang membayar di bar tadi, entah karena tidak bisa membayar minuman atau tidak bisa membayar gadis kupu kupu malam yang aduhai dan bahenol.

"Ya, mobil. Disana." namja tersebut menunjuk area parkiran yang tidak jauh.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Lagi lagi dengan susah payah, Baekhyun memapah namja yang namanya belum diketahuinya itu. Beberapa wanita pekerja malam melintas dan memandangnya dengan mendelik, seperti pandangan iri. Namun yang jelas wanita wanita itu bukan Irene dan Joy. Karena kedua yeoja itu entah sedang 'menikmati apa' di dalam hotel disamping bar sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun dan namja itu tiba di samping mobil berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru. Si namja mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan membuka mobil itu. Mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat, dia sempat mengira si namja hanya bohong memiliki mobil.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..."

"Tunggu." si namja memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Bisakah kau sekali lagi menolongku? Aku ingin kau menaruh obat di sudut bibirku. Aku punya obatnya disini." namja itu meminta dengan sangat.

Baekhyun nampak bimbang, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. Si namja tersenyum melihat anggukan itu.

Dan begitulah, Baekhyun duduk disamping si namja. Namja asing itu menutup semua kaca mobil dan menyalakan AC. Bukan tanpa sebab, karena biasanya jika kaca mobil terbuka, ada ada saja yang datang, misalnya wanita penggoda yang sangat cantik atau malah lebih parah wanita jadi jadian ganjen yang menornya tidak ketulungan.

Hening sejenak,

"Ah, hampir lupa. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Namamu siapa?" si namja asing itu memperkenalkan diri. Senyuman lima jarinya begitu khas.

"Namaku Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun, cukup singkat namun jelas. Akhirnya si namja asing yang tampan itu memperkenalkan diri juga padanya.

Mereka saling pandang, hanya sebentar saja, namun menyisakan kesan dalam pada diri mereka masing masing. Si namja yang bernama Chanyeol kemudian mencari kotak obatnya yang selalu sedia di mobilnya.

"Tolong oleskan salep ini di sudut bibirku." kata Chanyeol, setelah menemukan kotak obatnya. Namja itu mengelap sisa darah dibibirnya dengan cairan antiseptik yang dibasahi pada sebuah kapas kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tangan kanannya bergerak pelan dan mengoleskan salep entah merk apa ke sudut bibir Chanyeol. Entah mengapa tangannya itu sedikit bergetar melakukannya. Uuff.

"Oleskan merata. Salep itu akan menyamarkan luka." gumam Chanyeol, matanya tidak lepas menatap mata sipit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, mengoleskan dengan telaten dan rapi. Dia seperti calon istri yang memasangkan kondom ke calon suami sebelum hari H pernikahan. Eh?

"Ash... Sakit.. Pelan pelan."

"Tahan, kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Tapi sakit."

"Tinggal sedikit."

"Asshh."

"Nah, selesai."

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol tersenyum, tulus.

Terjadi keheningan lagi setelahnya. Kedua namja itu nampak canggung dan kaku. Hawa dingin AC mobil seperti tidak bisa menghilangkan efek panas yang terjadi antara keduanya.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia mencoba mencari cari topik lain yang dirasanya tepat untuk dibicarakan.

"Hm... Apa kau pekerja di dalam sana?" Chanyeol memutuskan bertanya, jempol tangannya menunjuk kearah bar diujung.

"Tidak. Aku bukan pekerja disana." jawab Baekhyun, dibarengi dengan gelengan kecil.

"Lalu?"

"Ak..aku hanya menjual minuman bacchus saja. Aku bekerja mandiri, tanpa terikat perusahaan atau tempat kerja apapun." jelas Baekhyun, dia menggoyangkan pelan ranselnya yang masih terisi 9 botol bacchus yang belum laku laku.

"Oh, maaf. Aku akan mengganti bacchus yang pecah tadi." Chanyeol baru ingat.

"Tidak usah. Itu bukan salahmu." Baekhyun menggoyangkan telapak tangannya, menolak halus.

"Tentu saja itu salahku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayarnya sekarang. Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah, semua alat pembayaranku ada di dompet itu." ujar Chanyeol, menjelaskan juga. Kalem.

Baekhyun berOh nyaris tidak terdengar. Itu mungkin penyebab namja tampan didepannya kena pukul karena lupa membawa dompet.

"Jadi, tadi itu... Kau..." Baekhyun ingin bertanya juga, namun agak ragu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Yang tadi itu... Kau dipukuli... Karena..."

"Ya?"

"Kau dipukuli karena kau tidak bisa membayar gadis yang baru saja kau pakai? Begitukan?" Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, dia jadi tidak enak menanyakan hal yang sensitif begitu.

Hening.

Hanya sepersekian detik, tawa Park Chanyeol pecah. Tawa membahana yang berakhir dengan ringisan kecil karena sudut bibirnya mendadak sakit.

"Oh... Jadi kau memikirkan itu? Hahaha... Apa wajahku terlalu mesum ya?" Chanyeol berkata, masih sesekali tertawa yang ditahan tahan.

"Sepertinya. Wajahmu mendukung."

"Itu benar. Aku memang dipukuli oleh dua bodyguard tadi karena tidak bisa membayar. Tapi bukan membayar gadis atau yeoja pemuas nafsu, melainkan aku tidak bisa membayar segelas minuman beralkohol yang kuteguk." jelas Chanyeol, gamblang.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak,

"Jadi kau bukannya datang untuk menyewa gadis gadis cantik disini?" tanyanya, sangat penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak." tegas Chanyeol.

"Oh, syukurlah." lega Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, gumaman Baekhyun tidak terlalu jelas ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Ah, ti...tidak apa apa." gagap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Tapi, kenapa kau datang ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Hanya coba coba saja. Aku penasaran saja." jawab Chanyeol, matanya belum lepas dari memandang mata Baekhyun.

"Tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untuk namja sepertimu. Kau sepertinya namja baik baik." sahut Baekhyun, disertai desahan halus.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kau sendiri, kenapa kau berjualan ditempat seperti ini?" Chanyeol berbalik yang bertanya.

"Ya...it..itu, karena aku sedang bekerja. Mencari uang."

"Omma dan appamu, mereka dimana?"

"Itu...anu..." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya. Kesedihannya akan muncul kembali jika membicarakan mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Dia memalingkan wajah imutnya.

Chanyeol paham, namja itu tidak meneruskan menelisik kehidupan pribadi Baekhyun. Dipandangnya jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul 23.27, hampir dini hari.

Ketika menoleh, Baekhyun sempat melihat beberapa berkas yang dilapisi plastik bening. Dia membaca judul yang membuat kepalanya pusing, namun dia masih bisa menduga status namja asing disampingnya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan jas berwarna putih yang diletakkan dijok belakang mobil.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" tanya Baekhyun, penasaran tingkat rajanya dewa.

"Ah, kau berlebihan. Aku bukanlah dokter." jawab Chanyeol, renyah.

"Lalu? Ini semua?" Baekhyun menunjuk berkas dan barang barang medis dibelakang dan sekitarnya.

"Aku calon dokter. Saat ini aku baru menjalani semester enam di kampusku." Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih jauh, jujur.

"Oh." Baekhyun magut magut. Sosok yang sempurna pikirnya.

Chanyeol sudah tinggi, tampan, berkecukupan, dan calon dokter. Benar benar suami idaman dan menantu impian.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Rumahmu dimana?" Chanyeol menawarkan tumpangan. Namja itu tersenyum lagi.

"Eh..." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bibirnya bergerak gerak, kaku. Sebenarnya dia mau melanjutkan berjualan Bacchus, tapi...

"Aku mau." katanya kemudian, setuju.

Chanyeol sumringah, dan tanpa buang buang waktu lagi, dia bergegas menyalakan mobilnya. Menarik gas, dan mobilpun melaju dengan tempo sedang, membelah jalan raya kota Seoul yang hiruk pikuk oleh kendaraan.

Dalam perjalanan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Yang bisa terlihat hanyalah lirikan mereka yang kadang dilakukan sembunyi sembunyi secara bergantian. Kadang kadang mata mereka bertemu dan hal itu berakhir dengan salah tingkah. Benar benar pasangan yang lucu, ah... Maaf, mereka bukan pasangan. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Turunkan aku disini. Rumahku masuk lorong sempit, tidak akan muat oleh mobilmu." kata Baekhyun tiba tiba.

"Apa rumahmu masih jauh?" sahut Chanyeol, matanya memandang keluar. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan utama yang banyak pertokoan kecil yang rata rata sudah tutup. Tidak jauh, terlihat lorong yang agak gelap.

"Tidak. Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini." jawab Baekhyun, kaku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, kita berjalan kaki saja." tawar Chanyeol, lagi.

"Tidak usah. Kau pulanglah ini sudah larut malam." Baekhyun dengan enggan turun dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Eh.. Aku takut ada yang akan mengganggumu, disana terlalu gelap." Chanyeol menunjuk lorong dengan dagunya.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." perasaan Baekhyun menghangat mendengar nada khawatir dari namja yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari dua jam itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada omma dan appamu." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, entah senyuman keberapa kalinya.

"Y..ya, nanti aku sampaikan." Baekhyun balas tersenyum, matanya sedikit berkaca kaca.

"Aku pergi, bye." Chanyeol pamit. Hanya pamit dibibir saja, karena namja itu sama sekali belum melajukan mobilnya lagi. Matanya malah memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat lekat dari kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Bye." balas Baekhyun, dia memberikan isyarat agar Chanyeol pergi. Tangannya melambai ria.

Namun yang ada, Chanyeol tidak juga pergi.

Baekhyun jadi pusing sendiri.

Mata mereka bertemu, beradu tatap. Seakan ada kilatan cahaya yang tidak kasat mata yang menghubungkan netra mereka.

"Sampai ketemu lagi." Chanyeol melambai, setelah terdiam cukup lama. Akhirnya namja tinggi bermarga Park itu melajukan mobil hitamnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun disisi jalan raya.

Senyap.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu menghembusnya sangat pelan. Seperti ada yang terlupa.

"Akh, bodoh. Seharusnya aku meminta nomor ponselnya... Kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun... Bodoh bodoh." Baekhyun menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri, merutuk.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri, memandangi siluet mobil milik Chanyeol yang menghilang ditikungan jalan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya.

Apa mereka bisa bertemu lagi?

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Bangunan lumayan besar berdiri kokoh tidak jauh dari jantung kota Seoul. Rumah modern bercat dominan putih itu dimasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju menuju garasi yang baru saja dibuka oleh penjaga disana. Mobil Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, lalu kemudian turun dan masuk melalui pintu samping. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba tiba sebuah seruan mencegatnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" itu adalah suara ibu Chanyeol. Ibu muda bak sosialita. Nyonya Park yang terhormat yang anti selingkuh.

"Dari mengerjakan tugas kuliah." jawab Chanyeol, berbohong.

"Jangan ke kamar dulu. Omma mau bicara. Duduklah." ibu Chanyeol menyuruh anaknya duduk.

Dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menghempaskan bokongnya kesalah satu sofa empuk diruang keluarga tersebut. Pikirannya bukan di rumah, tapi di tempat lain.

"Jujur pada omma. Kau dari mana?"

"Kan tadi kukatakan, dari mengerjakan tugas dari dosen." jawab Chanyeol, agak kesal.

"Jangan bohong pada omma, dan...itu... Kenapa sudut bibirmu bengkak?" Nyonya Park mulai sadar dengan bekas luka di wajah anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ini hanya bengkak biasa omma. Disengat induk tawon." Chanyeol memberikan jawaban yang mengarang bebas.

Nyonya Park memandang anaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jujur pada omma sekarang. Kau dari diskotik kan?" cecar Nyonya Park.

"Omma bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku kesana." Chanyeol mengelak.

"Bohong." Nyonya Park kemudian menunjukkan dua benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di samping dudukan sofa, benda itu adalah dompet dan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Aish, tidak seharusnya omma membuka dan membaca isi ponselku. Itu privasi omma." Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil dompet dan ponselnya. Dua benda itulah yang ketinggalan di kamarnya. Ibunya sekarang jadi tahu bahwa dia baru saja dari diskotik, info itu ada pada isi pesan singkatnya yang dikirim pada teman baiknya, Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di diskotik?"

"Tidak melakukan apa apa."

"Jujur pada omma."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa apa. Hanya melihat lihat saja."

Nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang, ditatapnya anak laki lakinya itu. Bersiap siap memberikan wejangan dan nasehat khas orang tua.

"Chanyeol. Diskotik itu tempat yang tidak bagus. Bisa merusakmu. Bagaimana jika sampai ada gadis disana yang berhubungan badan denganmu, lalu hamil dan meminta pertanggungjawaban? Omma bisa mati jika itu terjadi."

"Kan bisa pakai kondom omma." Chanyeol ngeyel.

"Park Chanyeol, omma serius." bentak Nyonya Park, membahana.

Chanyeol merengut, diam.

Nyonya Park mengusap usap pelipisnya, dia terlihat begitu resah.

"Ingat Chanyeol. Kau itu calon dokter, keluarga kita berada. Secara fisik kau bisa dikatakan sempurna. Pasti banyak gadis diluar sana yang mengejarmu. Karena itulah kau juga harus mendapatkan pendamping yang sama dan pantas." jelas Ibu Chanyeol, secara tersirat mengatakan bahwa anaknya adalah 'paket lengkap plus plus'.

"Aku tahu itu omma."

"Jadi, omma harap kau hindari pergauan bebas. Jangan pacaran dulu. Kau paham?"

"Apa? Aku tidak boleh pacaran?" Chanyeol membeliak, seakan akan dia baru saja divonis menderita penyusutan ukuran penis secara berkala.

"Ya, jangan pacaran." tegas Ibu Chanyeol.

"Haloo omma. Di jaman modern yang penuh dengan pembajakan dan pembakaran hutan, masih ada orang tua yang melarang anaknya pacaran." Chanyeol geleng geleng, tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran kolot ibunya.

"Omma tidak ingin suatu saat kau pacaran dan pacarmu itu datang, mengatakan hamil dan merengek rengek minta menikah denganmu. No... Omma tidak mau."

"Tapi omma..."

"Tidak ada bantahan. Lagi pula omma sudah mempersiapkan calon yang sempurna untukmu. Sampai kau menjadi dokter, kau menikah dengannya." setelah mengucapkan itu, ibu Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan anggun menuju kamarnya.

What? Calon? Gawat.

Chanyeol masih tidak terima dengan penindasan ibunya.

"Wanita wanita diluar sa..."

"Jangan pacaran dengan wanita sembarangan." potong ibu Chanyeol, kemudian menghilang dibalik tembok. Nyonya rumah itu tidak mau mendengar apa apa lagi. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu berteriak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak boleh pacaran dengan wanita sembarangan. Kalau begitu, aku boleh pacaran dengan pria sembarangan. Bolehkan omma?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

Tentu saja, karena Nyonya Park sudah tidak mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Diam berarti ya." Chanyeol berkata sendiri, senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Namja tinggi itu memasukkan dompetnya kesaku belakang dan ponsel digenggaman. Dia naik ke lantai dua, kamarnya. Semua kata kata dan nasehat ibunya coba dilupakannya, dia tidak ingin ambil pusing, nanti ujung ujungnya malah stress. Anggap saja angin lalu.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar dibuka, si empunya masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Chanyeol merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dengan posisi telentang dan wajah menghadap langit langit kamarnya. Dia mendadak tersenyum lagi. Namun senyumannya menghilang ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku lupa meminta nomor ponsel namja yang tadi. Sial, kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh." Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

'Aku belum melihat rumahnya. Apa orang tuanya galak?'

'Apa dia tiap malam berjualan disana?'

'Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?'

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul bertubi tubi dan memenuhi benak Chanyeol, si calon dokter yang tampan.

Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun cukup sulit. Bayangan namja manis sang penjual bacchus terbayang bayang memenuhi relung relung pikiran dan kalbunya. Apa ini cinta?

Ah, ajaib memang. Pertemuan pertama yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam dan tidak terlupakan. Pertemuan yang seakan menjadi candu untuk bertemu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Addicted.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Ff Chanbaek, hehehehe... Sebenarnya aku rada pusing mau memberikan rated M atau T untuk ff ini. Tapi berhubungan rencananya ff ini kedepannya ada adegan 'ehem ehem' yang disukai pembaca, jadi yaa aku memutuskan rated M aja sekalian. Jika ff ini rated T takutnya ada pembaca yang belum cukup umur favoritkan ff ini, dan ujung ujungnya malah berubah rated jadi M. Bisa berabe hehehehe... Otak polos jadi ternistakan dehh.

Baiklah, ff ini rencananya akan panjang dan melibatkan emosi (apa ini) dan akan sedikit berbeda dengan ff chanbaek sebelum2nya. Jadi mohon reviewnya untuk kelanjutannya ya. Kan tidak mungkin melanjutkan ff yang tidak diminati hihihihihi. Terima kasih.

Chanbaek ship, semoga suka yaa.

Salam

Han Kang Woo

NB : Im back chingu, setelah hampir sebulan hilang... Maafkan aku kalau jadi labil begini. Dan terima kasih karena masih menginginkan aku kembali nulis ff lagi. Khamsamnida chingu yaa. 


	2. Chapter 2

ADDICTED chap 2

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T - M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun terbangun dengan wajah kusam dan bawah mata yang menghitam. Semalam dia agak sulit tertidur. Entah kenapa wajah namja tampan yang mengantarnya terus terbayang bayang. Tadi malam tidurnya jam empat subuh, dan sekarang dia terbangun kesiangan. Jam weker doraemonnya sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas siang.

Namja itu berusaha bangun, kakinya menapaki lantai.

"Aku harus melupakannya... Dia tidak pantas untukku. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Baekhyun berbicara sendiri, seraya berjalan keluar kamarnya yang sempit dan minimalis.

Baekhyun sudah putus sekolah. Semenjak ibu dan ayahnya meninggal, dia memutuskan tidak melanjutkan lagi pendidikannya. Paman dan tantenya yang masih hiduppun sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau dia menempati sebuah rumah peninggalan satu satunya kedua orang tuanya. Dan Baekhyun berharap paman dan tantenya itu tidak tahu. Semoga.

Srek srek. Setelah mencuci wajah, Baekhyun menyapu halaman rumahnya yang tidak terlalu luas. Dia tidak punya tetangga disisi kiri dan kanan rumah, semuanya tanah kosong. Yang ada hanya tetangga depan yang tidak pernah disapanya. Baekhyun lumayan tertutup.

Setelah membersihkan, namja bermarga Byun itu membuat makanan. Hanya seadanya saja, semangkok mie ramyun instan. Dia harus berhemat, karena persediaan uangnya menipis, ditambah lagi minuman bacchusnya belum laku laku.

Cukup mengenaskan. Tinggal sendiri dan harus mengurus diri sendiri tanpa adanya sosok orang tua.

Baekhyun tidak akan menangis dan menyesali hidup. Ini semua cobaan, walau kadang juga dia bertanya tanya, kenapa semua ini harus menimpanya.

Sehabis makan, namja itu mencuci mangkuk, lalu tiba tiba saja wajah si calon dokter muncul, seperti berasal dari mangkuk.

'Ah, apa luka disudut bibirnya sudah sembuh?' batinnya.

Mangkok selesai dicuci, namja itu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Hening.

Baekhyun termangu sendiri. Tidak sabar rasanya malam tiba. Namja itu kemudian berbaring, dan tanpa sadar dia tertidur.

o

o

o

o

Malampun tiba.

Baekhyun berada ditempat biasa. Yaitu berdiri manis di depan bar, samping trotoar, sambil memegang bacchus ditangan. Penampilannya kali ini agak beda, dia memakai kemeja, bukan kaos lagi. Namun jins robeknya masih tetap sama.

'Apa dia akan datang lagi?' batinnya, entah mengapa dia jadi gugup, seperti mau dilamar saja. Dadanya mendadak bergemuruh.

Matanya memandang berkeliling, mencari cari penampakan mobil hitam, ah bukan mobilnya yang utama, tapi si pemilik mobil, siapa lagi kalau bukan si calon dokter yang tampan, Park Chanyeol.

Namun setelah beberapa menit mencari, sosok tinggi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Dia mulai resah, ditatapnya jam tangan murah yang ada dipergelangannya.

"Padahal sudah jam sebelas malam. Apa dia betul betul tidak datang?" gumamnya. Dia sangat berharap, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak janjian. Harapan yang aneh.

Dentuman musik terdengar sama samar dari arah bar. Para wanita malam banyak berlalu lalang menjajakan diri, semua penampilan mereka nyaris sama. Yaitu rok sangat mini, belahan dada lebar seperti lapangan bola, hak tinggi dan berbagai ciri lain yang sama. Baekhyun yang ada disana tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu, yang ingin dilihatnya sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol.

Matanya masih terus mencari, dan tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang melambai kepadanya dari arah parkiran. Sejenak Baekhyun sumringah, mengira itu Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata bukan, dia pria lain.

"Hei... Kau... Sini." panggil pria itu. Cara panggilnya cukup genit dan terkesan memuakkan.

"Aku?" Baekhyun menoleh kiri dan kanan, siapa tahu saja bukan dirinya yang dipanggil.

"Ya, kau. Sini."

Baekhyun nampak bimbang, tapi kebimbangan itu hanya sebentar. Dia memenuhi panggilan pria itu.

"Mau beli bacchus?" Baekhyun bertanya, mengira pria itu ingin membeli jualannya.

"Jangan pura pura menjual minuman. Hehehehe..." pria itu terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang menjual minuman ini." jelas Baekhyun, seraya menggerakkan tasnya yang berisi minuman, selain yang ditangan.

Si pria tidak jelas itu tertawa lagi, tawa mesum yang jelek kedengarannya. Si pria mengeluarkan uang dan menjejalkan uang itu ke saku baju Baekhyun.

"Aku menginginkan tubuhmu. Kau kusewa selama tiga jam." tukas Pria itu, tidak basa basi lagi.

Baekhyun kaget, matanya membulat. Botol ditangannya hampir jatuh. Shock.

"Ak..aku memang hanya berjualan." tegasnya.

"Ya, jual tubuh. Jangan pura pura. Aku tahu kau sengaja berdiri disana. Kau salah satu pekerja seks disini kan?" si pria melontarkan tuduhan keji dan kejam.

Ya, memang awalnya Baekhyun sempat berniat jual diri, dengan spesisalisasi namja. Tapi setelah berpikir, pekerjaan haram seperti itu banyak ruginya, dia tidak mau terjerumus.

"Aku bukan pelacur... Aku..."

"Jangan pura pura."

"Ta..tapi... Ak..aku namja. Kau bisa saja memilih wanita wanita didalam sana. Kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk bar dibelakangnya.

"Hahaha... Aku bosan dengan wanita. Mereka hanya bisa merengek manja dan menghabiskan uang saja. Lagi pula rata rata mereka itu lubangnya sudah lebar. Tidak memuaskan lagi. Dan kau... Kau sepertinya masih ranum. Kau baru kulihat ditempat ini." pria itu berkata semau jidat. Kata katanya bisa membuat kuping wanita panas.

"Tapi... Aku..."

"Pikirkan. Kau sudah menerima uangku." potong pria itu, dia menunjuk saku baju Baekhyun yang terisi uang lumayan banyak.

Galau. Baekhyun nampak berpikir. Jika dihitung hitung uang pemberian pria itu cukup untuk makan sebulan. Sungguh tawaran menggiurkan.

Batin Baekhyun bergolak, seakan akan ada dua dirinya yang berbicara.

Pertama adalah dirinya yang memakai sayap seperti malaikat, berkata "jangan Baekhyun. Jangan jual dirimu. Kau itu namja, bukan yeoja. Kau masih muda, masa depanmu masih panjang. Jangan hanya kesenangan sesaat saja, kau terjerumus. Uang bisa dicari, tapi bukan dengan cara jual diri."

Yang kedua tidak mau kalah, Baekhyun dengan sosok bertanduk dan berkulit merah. Sosok setan itu berkata "tunggu apa lagi Baekhyun. Tunjukkan bahwa kau itu cabe. Uang itu banyak, terima saja tawarannya. Semua sama saja, semua pekerjaan sama. Yang penting uangnya. Terima.. Terima."

Malaikat dan setan dalam diri Baekhyun beradu argumen, dan bisikan setanlah yang menang.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk, setuju. Si pria tersenyum puas.

"Naik ke mobilku." pria itu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Mobil silver itupun melaju.

Baekhyun tidak tenang sekarang, keputusan sudah diambil, tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Dia melirik si pria yang senyam senyum tidak jelas.

"Di hotel mana?" Baekhyun bertanya. Dia sempat mengira si pria akan mengeksekusinya disalah satu hotel samping bar tempatnya berjualan.

"Hahaha. Di mobilku saja. Aku mencari tempat yang pas dan sepi untuk parkir." jawab pria itu, sebuah jawaban yang biasa diberikan oleh namja kepada pacar yeojanya saat merencanakan melakukan hubungan badan mendadak.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menanggapi kalimat si pria, namun matanya teralihkan oleh penampakan seorang namja yang sangat ditunggunya. Namja tersebut berdiri di samping tempat parkir bar yang lain di luar sana.

"Chan... Chanyeol?"

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Mobil berwarna hitam terpakir rapi, si pemilik mobil sama rapinya. Dengan baju kaos berkerah dan wangi parfum bvlgari yang memabukkan. Penampilannya bak pangeran di era modern. Dialah si calon dokter, Park Chanyeol.

"Yaah, apa namja itu tidak berjualan lagi?" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri, sepatunya menggesek gesek tanah dan mata besarnya yang tidak henti hentinya melihat kesana kemari.

Si namja jangkung itu datang lagi. Namun ditempat yang salah. Dia mengira bar yang didatanginya adalah bar yang sama, padahal tidak. Maklum saja, diwilayah itu ada banyak bar yang berderet deret, memusingkan untuk memilih dan mencari.

Chanyeol mencari cari pecahan botol bacchus di tanah, pecahan itu merupakan salah satu petunjuk apakah tempatnya sudah benar atau tidak. Namun setelah mencari, pecahan botol itu tidak ada.

"Aishh... Dimana kau Baekhyun." Chanyeol jadi stress sendiri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Hentikan mobilnya." Baekhyun berseru dengan lantang, suara tingginya melengking.

"Apa? Berhenti? Yang benar saja." si pria menimpali, remeh.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dalam, ya, dia yakin baru saja melihat Chanyeol di dekat jalan tadi. Yakin seribu persen. Selain itu dia juga takut sekarang, bukan apanya, dia baru saja menoleh dan melihat barang barang yang ada dibelakang jok mobil si pria asing.

Barang yang bukan barang biasa, melainkan benda seks. Terlihat dua buah dildo (benda mirip penis) yang sangat besar, sepertinya bukan replika penis pria asia, melainkan replika penis orang orang barat. Ada juga vibrator, yakni benda bergetar yang biasa dimasukkan kedalam vagina wanita. Berpak pak kondom. Sebuah cambuk panjang berwarna hitam, ditambah dengan lakban. Beberapa botol cairan pelumas dan lain sebagainya.

Wah, ini bahaya. Bisa bisa Baekhyun disiksa dan dijadikan objek seks yang sadis. Diikat, lalu dicambuk, terus ditusuk. Kemudian di buang ke bawah kolong jembatan yang penuh dengan limbah sampah. Ahh, tidak.

"Hentikan, sekarang!" Baekhyun berteriak cetar badai. Dia memukulkan botol ditangannya ke lengan pria itu. Si pria mengerang kesakitan, lalu menghentikan mobilnya.

Ciit.

"Ambil kembali uangmu." Baekhyun melemparkan alias menghamburkan uang hasil transaksinya tepat ke wajah pria itu. Lalu secepat kilat membuka pintu mobil, turun dan lari sekencang mungkin.

Baekhyun kabur.

"Heii kau... Tunggu... Aku akan mencarimu lagi." si pria hidung belang berteriak gusar. Tidak terima.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu, dia hanya terus lari, lari dan lari. Air matanya menetes kemudian. Kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks hiks..."

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari, tentu saja masih mencari cari Baekhyun. Dia bertekad harus bertemu malam ini dengan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi masalahnya, dimana namja itu sekarang?

Mendesah, dahi diusap. Chanyeol dilanda kegamangan. Dia seperti seorang namja yang menunggu pacarnya, tapi ternyata pacarnya sedang berselingkuh alias ML dengan sahabat sendiri. Duh, kebayang bagaimana rasanya.

Chanyeol bersandar di mobilnya, dan saat itu datang seorang wanita cantik dan seksi. Wanita itu memakai rok mini berwarna merah menyala, senada dengan baju kekurangan kain yang dipakainya. Terbuka sana sini.

"Hei oppa yang tampan. Sendirian saja." sapa wanita itu, dimanja manjakan.

"Hei juga." Chanyeol balas menyapa, namun ala kadarnya. Dia sudah tahu apa profesi wanita itu, menebaknya.

Si wanita memandang genit, memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Dia terpesona. Barang bagus dan berkelas, kira kira itu pikirnya.

"Hm... Oppa. Ayo kita kencan." ajak wanita itu, langsung to the point.

"Apa? Berkencan?"

"Iya oppa. Aku tahu oppa sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang." Chanyeol jujur. Bicaranya diusahakan lembut. Karena dia paham bahwa wanita ingin dimengerti.

"Kebetulan sekali oppa. Sama aku saja oppa... Untuk malam ini aku kasih gratis, selama dua jam." wanita itu bergumam, yang lebih mirip desahan erotis.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik." ujar Chanyeol, masih lembut. Dia tidak akan terkena rayuan kupu kupu malam dengan begitu mudah.

"Ah oppa. Pura pura saja. Aku masih perawan oppa. Masih keset dan sempit." si wanita terus menggoda.

What? Masih perawan? Ingin rasanya Chanyeol ketawa ngakak sambil berguling guling gaya lilin di tanah mendengar ucapan si wanita penghibur.

'Yang benar saja. Masih perawan? Dasar pembohong.' batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Si wanita terus meluncurkan jurus jurus pemikatnya. Dia mencoba mengusap dada Chanyeol, namun gagal.

"Aku baru pertama kali oppa. Serius oppa... Kalau oppa tidak percaya, ayo kita buktikan di kamar hotel. Oppa bisa membuktikan dengan memasukkan penis oppa kedalam vaginaku. Pasti langsung berdarah." si wanita semakin berani saja.

Lama lama Chanyeol jengah juga. Dia muak mendengar rayuan basi si wanita.

"Lebih baik kau mencari pelanggan lain saja. Aku tidak tertarik." tolak Chanyeol, kali ini suara bassnya agak ditinggikan.

"Ah, oppa. Aku hanya mau dengan oppa." kekeuh si wanita, jarang jarang dia melihat tampilan yang nyaris sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

"Cari yang lain. Ok."

"Oppa. Kalau diisap saja bagaimana oppa? Aku isap penis oppa disini saja. Mau kan oppa?" wanita itu masih ngeyel.

"Seulgi. Pelanggan yang kemarin mencarimu. Cepat kemari." tiba tiba saja ada wanita lain yang berseru, wanita seperjuangan pemanja batang lelaki.

"Tuh, pelanggan kemarin mencarimu. Wanita perawan." sindir Chanyeol dengan cepat, ada senyuman kecil dari sudut bibirnya.

"Iishh... Sial..." si wanita penggoda yang bernama Seulgi itu menghentakkan kaki di tanah, kesal bukan main. Teman sesama kumbang malamnya merusak rencananya.

Tap tap tap.

Si wanita akhirnya pergi juga.

Chanyeol mendesah lega.

"Perawan? Betul betul kebohongan yang tidak bisa diterima." Chanyeol menggumam sendiri, seraya menggeleng geleng kecil.

Udara malam semakin dingin. Hiruk pikuk manusia yang menikmati dunia malam juga tidak terbendung. Jongmyo Park tidak pernah sepi. Pemburu dan penikmat seks tentu tidak akan melewatkan kawasan ini, baik itu orang lokal maupun turis mancanegara yang ingin merasakan bagaimana atmosfer seks yang ada di negeri yang terkenal dengan operasi plastik dan tanaman ginseng langkanya itu.

Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol masih ada dikawasan itu, bukan sebagai penikmat seks, melainkan hanya menunggu seseorang. Haloo hanya menunggu.

"Ck... Dia betul betul tidak datang." Chanyeol menghela nafas, seakan separuh jiwanya pergi. Entahlah.

Namja itu baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu tiba tiba seseorang berlari kearahnya dan menubrukkan badan. Orang itu memeluknya dengan sangat kuat. Dia hampir saja terjengkang.

"Hiks... Chanyeol... Hiks..." itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Namja itu berlari dan akhirnya bisa memeluk Chanyeol. Nafasnya memburu, karena lelah.

"Oh hei... Apa kabar?" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu spontan, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tangannya bergerak pelan dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat.

Ada rasa lega. Akhirnya mereka bertemu juga.

Kedua namja itu perpelukan, bukan pelukan ala Telletubbies yang imut itu. Ini pelukan berbeda, pelukan yang membuat hati nyaman dan jantung berdebar.

Padahal mereka baru kemarin berkenalan, belum cukup dua hari. Tapi pelukan yang dilakukan menunjukkan seolah oleh mereka sudah lama saling kenal dan baru bertemu setelah puluhan tahun.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Jelaskan padaku." tanya Chanyeol, sangat lembut. Dia melakukan pergerakan, namun ditahan oleh Baekhyun. Seolah Baekhyun tidak ingin pelukan itu lepas.

"Hiks...hiks... Ak..aku..." jawaban Baekhyun tidak jelas.

"Katakan. Berceritalah padaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." Chanyeol bergumam, tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Tarik nafas dalam dalam. Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan dirinya. Ada rasa nyaman dan tentram dalam dekapan si calon dokter yang tampan.

"Ak..aku..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu, mendadak ponsel milik Chanyeol meraung raung, minta diangkat oleh si empunya.

"Ah, maaf. Ponselku bunyi." kata Chanyeol, dia bergerak lagi, ingin melepaskan pelukan.

"Jangan dilepas. Tolong." ucap Baekhyun cepat cepat. Kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja. Dia belum ingin mengakhiri rasa hangat itu.

"Oh baiklah." Chanyeol akhirnya berusaha mengambil ponsel disakunya dengan agak sedikit kesulitan. Dengan posisi saling berpelukan tentu saja membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Halo omma." Chanyeol mengangkat telefon, ternyata yang mendial adalah ibunya.

"Halo Chanyeol. Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak menjemput omma?" ibu Chanyeol berseru diseberang sana.

"Kan sudah ada supir pribadi omma." jawab Chanyeol. Dia jengah juga. Ibunya hanya pergi arisan tidak jelas dan harus dijemput. Arisan sampai tengah malam begini. Jangan bilang arisannya bukan uang, tapi arisan pria pria muda yang masih SMA. Ah, tuduhan yang berlebihan dan tidak berdasar.

"Kau dimana?"

"Hm... Di rumah teman. Mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Neoplasma dan Degeneratif, omma." jawab Chanyeol asal, sembarang saja menyebutkan salah satu mata kuliahnya di semester enam.

"Kau pasti bohong lagi. Katakan dengan jujur Chanyeol. Sekarang hampir tengah malam. Cepat pulang."

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang omma."

"Jam berapa?"

"Kira kira menjelang subuh."

"Park Chanyeoool." nyonya park berteriak gusar diseberang sana, seakan akan anaknya baru saja mengatakan ingin menikah dengan pembantu seksi di rumah.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga lebarnya. Dengan cepat namja itu menonaktifkan ponselnya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku. Aman.

"Eh, tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?" Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Matanya sempat melihat beberapa orang yang melintas dan memandang aneh kearah mereka. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli itu semua. Biarlah orang orang itu berpikiran yang bukan bukan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi. Bibirnya bergerak gerak, namun belum ada suara yang terdengar.

Hening.

"Katakanlah." Chanyeol berkata lagi.

"Chanyeol ah..." Baekhyun memulai, ada jeda singkat. "Chanyeol, ak..aku tahu ini aneh dan terlalu cepat. Tapi... Aku harus mengatakannya. Pakai aku sekarang Chanyeol. Ambil first timeku... Jamah aku. Tolong... Jamahlah aku. Jadikan aku milikmu, agar aku tidak tergoda dengan orang lain. Nikmati aku." kata kata itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat dari bibir seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Tu..tunggu. Ini.. Aku masih belum paham." kejar Chanyeol, dia membutuhkan penjelasan lebih rinci.

"Ak..aku rasa semunya jelas. Yang aku inginkan sekarang, gagahi aku. Jamah aku Chanyeol. Tolonglah... Ini memang terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi... Aku tidak bisa membohongi rasa ini. Tadi aku hampir saja dijamah oleh pria lain, namun setelah melihatmu, aku jadi mengurungkannya. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu saja... Tolong..." Baekhyun semakin memperjelas semuanya. Kalimat yang keluar semuanya dibarengi dengan isakan tertahan.

Hening. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, mencoba mencerna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tapi... Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Baru semalam kita bertemu."

"Ak..aku tahu ini semua sangat cepat. Jika malam ini kita tidak 'melakukannya'. Aku tidak yakin lagi apa aku bisa hidup." tutur Baekhyun, terdengar berlebihan alias lebay memang. Namun itulah yang bisa dikatakannya. Dia sangat berharap Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya.

Hening lagi. Chanyeol mendesah berkali kali, tangannya mengusap usap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan." Chanyeol akhirnya setuju setelah berpikir sejenak.

Namja tinggi itu menggendong dengan posisi Baekhyun dipelukannya. Itu tidaklah sulit karena dia lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Namja brrmarga Park itu mencari cari tempat eksekusi darurat. Dan sepertinya daerah gelap samping parkiran mobil merupakan lokasi yang cocok untuk melakukannya.

Apa 'adegan itu' akan terjadi?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter dua dipublish. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai ekspektasi pembaca. Tapi tetap ff ini ratednya M, hihihi. Maaf juga kalau ada yang tersinggung dengan pemilihan cast red velvet di ff ini. Sebenarnya cukup sulit juga menentukan cast, karena aku nggak bisa pakai cast OC (buatan pengarang) kurang bisa dapat feelnya, hehehee. Jadi pemilihan cast itu bukan untuk melecehkan atau apa, hanya kebutuhan cerita dan hiburan saja.

Yang sudah memberikan review dichap awal lalu, terima kasih ya. Tanpa review itu, ff ini pasti terbengkalai hehe... Reviewlah yang menjadi penyemangat, karena merasa kerja keras buat ff dihargai. Terima kasih chingu.

Author notenya panjang lagi nih, baiklah... Review again chingu, kalau ada typo bilang bilang lagi yah. Hehehehe.

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

ADDICTED chap 3

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T - M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat.

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Chanyeol memandang berkeliling, sepertinya memang hanya area gelap dibelakang parkiran tempat yang paling tepat. Dia membawa Baekhyun kesana dan menurunkannya kemudian.

"Apa kau setuju disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Disini?" Baekhyun menimpali sambil memandang berkeliling. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol mau menuruti permintaan gilanya. Namun dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol memilih area parkiran mobil untuk ML, bukan hotel atau sejenisnya. Benar benar tidak romantis.

Dan Chanyeol sadar betul dengan ekspresi Baekhyun itu, dia cepat cepat melanjutkan.

"Bukannya aku tidak ada uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel. Tapi, aku takut kalau hotel sekarang banyak kamera tersembunyinya. Kita bisa terekam, dan itu bisa bahaya. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?" jelas Chanyeol, panjang lebar. Dia pernah mendengar jika oknum petugas hotel biasa memasang kamera tersembunyi dalam wujud benda, misalnya vas bunga, jam dinding, pulpen hias dan sebagainya. Tidak jelas apa maksud oknum itu.

"Ya, aku paham Chanyeol. Kita akan melakukannya disini." kata Baekhyun, sembari mengagguk dan tersenyum imut.

"Tapi aku janji kita akan melakukannya lagi ditempat yang lain, yang aman, misalnya rumahku." Chanyeol berkata cepat cepat.

"Se..setelah ini, kita akan melakukan lagi?" mata Baekhyun melebar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yaa mungkin saja." jawab Chanyeol, dengan senyuman khas lima jarinya.

Kedua namja itu berpandangan. Baekhyun dengan berani memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol, memegang sekaligus mengelusnya. Dia sangat takjub dengan wajah itu.

"Kau tampan." gumam Baekhyun, agak malu malu.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga imut." balas Chanyeol, tersenyum.

Baekhyun jadi semakin malu, wajahnya merona merah. Mirip kolor ijo yang diberi sirup strowberry. Walau dalam gelap, rona wajahnya masih bisa terlihat. Keadaan sekitar parkiran bukan gelap total, namun bisa dikatakan remang remang.

"Jadi kau ingin mulai sekarang?" ujar Chanyeol, dia meminta izin.

"Ya." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi..." ekspresi wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah, namja tinggi itu nampak nampak memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari dahinya yang mengernyit dan nafasnya yang ditarik dalam dalam.

"Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, mengamati Chanyeol yang seperti bimbang.

"Apa kau yakin menginginkan 'punyaku' memasuki holemu?" tanya Chanyeol, nyaris berbisik.

"Ke..kenapa? Aku menginginkannya?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku ini calon dokter, setahun lagi aku kemungkinan meraih gelar itu. Dan menurut apa yang kupelajari... Hole milik lelaki bukan untuk dimasuki benda seperti itu." jawab Chanyeol, disertai desahan panjang.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini, punyamu itu bukan vagina, tapi hanya lubang pembuangan. Dan lubang itu tidak seharusnya dimasuki benda tertentu, termasuk penis." Chanyeol memperjelas. Matanya memandang mata Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun paham dengan ucapannya.

"Ak..aku mengerti. Tapi...tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kau memasukiku." Baekhyun berkata nyaris berteriak, dia menggeleng dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Hei jangan menangis. Aku hanya memberitahu. Apa yang kita lakukan nanti bisa berbahaya. Kau bukan yeoja, tapi namja." Chanyeol dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun, mencegah agar air mata namja bermarga Byun itu tidak tumpah. Dia memang paling tidak bisa melihat orang menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli Chanyeol. Ayo kita lakukan." Baekhyun tetap kekeuh. Air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Ok ok. Kita lakukan. Tapi aku akan memakai kondom, agar..."

"Tidak. Jangan pakai benda seperti balon licin itu. Aku ingin punyamu yang tanpa penghalang." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin ada benda mirip karet yang menghalangi penis Chanyeol yang akan bergesekan dengan liang holenya.

Chanyeol mendesah, nampak sejenak berpikir, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dia lagi lagi setuju. Dan anggukan itu membuat Baekhyun sumringah sekaligus bahagia.

Yesss.

Chanyeol lalu memandang berkeliling, ada beberapa orang yang lewat disekitar parkiran, namun mereka rata rata tidak menoleh atau mungkin tidak peduli. Ya, maklum saja, kawasan itu merupakan daerah mesum, jadi semua sudah dianggap biasa.

Tidak menunggu lagi, Chanyeol merubah posisi, dia mengangkat Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya dibagian belakang salah satu mobil yang parkir. Brugh. Baekhyun sedikit kaget, namun beberapa detik kemudian sadar bahwa Chanyeol ingin melakukan eksekusi.

Baekhyun ingin menggumankan sesuatu, namun sesuatu itu gagal terucap, karena Chanyeol sudah membungkamnya dengan bibir. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, untuk pertama kalinya.

Hmmmfff... Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget pada awalnya, namun setelah itu dia menikmati. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat, darahnya berdesir, nafasnya tersengal. Bibir Chanyeol melumatnya, ditambah dengan lidah si namja jangkung yang menerobos masuk dan mengabsen rongga mulutnya. Yeaah.

Mereka saling lumat. Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, dia menekan bibirnya dengan tangan menggelayut di leher kokoh Chanyeol. Hhmmmmmff..ahh. Ciuman perdana itu terlihat sangat nikmat, mereka tebuai, dan tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang melihat ciuman mereka itu. Ciuman antara sesama namja. Wow.

Oksigen menipis, nafas hampir habis. Saat itulah ciuman panas itu terhenti. Sisa ciuman yang berbentuk benang saliva nampak jelas di masing masing bibir. Ukh.

Baekhyun agak tidak rela dengan pelepasan ciuman itu. Namun rasa tidak rela itu hilang ketika Chanyeol mulai membuka sabuk celana jinsnya. Glek.

"Kau ingin membukanya?" tanya Chanyeol, agak mesum.

"Y..ya." angguk Baekhyun, mirip yeoja yang hamil muda.

"Bukalah." Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan.

Baekhyun mulai berjongkok dengan slow motion. Dia membuka sendiri zipper celana jins Chanyeol, dan tentu saja tangannya agak sedikit bergetar melakukannya. Tarik... Dan tangannyapun dimasukkan, dia merogoh kedalam dan mencari benda berdaging yang bisa membuat anak.

Ketemu, tangan Baekhyun menempel dan rasa hangat berkedut menjalari telapak tangannya. Dia berhasil memegang penis Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Rekor yang sangat cepat, mereka belum cukup bertemu dua hari, tapi Baekhyun sudah bisa memegang 'baper' milik Chanyeol, baper alias benda perkasa.

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol mendesah tertahan, ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis miliknya. Penisnya dikocok dengan ritme pelan.

"Chanyeol ahh..." manja Baekhyun, dia mendongak seperti anak kecil yang ingin minum susu. Dia menginginkan mengisap penis big size Chanyeol itu. Dan hal tersebut diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Yess.

Dan... Hap hap hap. Baekhyun memasukkan penis berkilat yang tidak bersunat itu kedalam mulutnya. Perdana, dan entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bisa mendefenisikan rasa kejantanan Chanyeol itu. Ukkh.

Jilat, isap, sedot, kulum. Yeah. Semuanya berganti ganti. Baekhyun bagai profesional menservice penis Chanyeol. Nikmat tiada tara. Baekhyun mengoral sambil mendongak, dia tidak ingin melewatkan ekspresi merem melek si calon dokter yang tampan.

"Ahh... Terus Baekhyun ahh... Terus..." racau Chanyeol, gelonjotan.

"Hhmmmff...sluurppp..." Baekhyun menjawab racauan Chanyeol dengan semakin menambah ritme dan kualiatas isapan dan sedotannya. Mantap.

Proses sodot isap itu berlangsung selama hampir dua puluh menit. Chanyeol cukup tahan dengan tidak menembakkan cairan cintanya kedalam mulut kecil Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun ingin cairan penghasil keturunan itu ditembakkan kedalam holenya. Dia ingin Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali melakukannya.

"Sekarang Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan oralnya. Bibirnya basah oleh air liur dan precum Chanyeol.

"Yeah." Chanyeol mengangguk, dahinya berkeringat seksi. Chanyeol tidak membuka baju kaos berkerahnya, namun sebagai gantinya dia menggulung bajunya dan ditarik ke leher. Hingga dada bidang dan perut ratanya terpampang nyata dan memberikan efek sesuatu, terutama bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga tidak membuka bajunya, namun hanya menggulungnya hingga dada. Dia mempelorotkan celananya cepat cepat, hingga hanya menyisakan cd putihnya saja. Sedangkn Chanyeol sejak tadi celana jins dan juga boxernya sudah terpelorot hingga mata kaki. Wow, penampilan yang seksi tentunya.

"Lakukan sekarang. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." desah Baekhyun, dia mengocok sendiri punyanya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari Chanyeol. Dia bergaya ala spidermen dengan bagian bokong menghadap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menyanggupi, namja itu mulai mengocok penisnya, namun kocokan itu dihentikan oleh Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Baekhyun mengarah dan mengocok sendiri punya Chanyeol, walau posisinya membelakang, namun dia masih leluasa. Baekhyun yang mengarahkan penis jumbo Chanyeol untuk masuk ke holenya.

Ujung penis Chanyeol mulai menusuk, namun gagal masuk. Tentu saja karena Baekhyun masih 'perawan perjaka', tidak mungkin langsung amblas.

"Ini susah Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol, berusaha mendorong penisnya, namun tidak masuk masuk.

"Pu..punyamu terlalu besar." timpal Baekhyun, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia memejamkan matanya. Menunggu moment dimana penis Chanyeol akan memasuki tubuhnya. Ohh.

"Coba lagi." kata Chanyeol, dia menambahkan air liurnya dan melumasi penisnya sendiri. Maklum saja, mereka melakukannya secara alami, tanpa pelumas buatan atau kondom.

"Dorong kuat kuat Chanyeol ah. Aku akan menahannya." ucap Baekhyun, erotis. Yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

Si calon dokter menarik nafas dalam dalam, lalu dengan percobaan ketiga, dia menghentakkan kejantanan besarnya kuat kuat... Dan... Gool.. Masuk.

"Argh..." Baekhyun menjerit sejadinya, entah apa kedengaran oleh pengunjung kawasan mesum itu atau tidak.

"Tahan...ahhh..." Chanyeol melambatkan dorongannya, penisnya kini terjepit seksi. Dia menggelinjang, enak.

"Ahhh... Cchanyeooll ahh... Masukkan terus.. Teruss.. Kuat kuat...ahhh..." kata Baekhyun, yang akhirnya terbobol juga ditangan seorang calon dokter.

"Ahhh...ouchhh..oohhh.."

"Yeaahh...hmm...ohh...m..ahh.."

Mereka berdua mulai meracau tidak jelas. Masing masing dilanda nikmat tidak terukiskan. Chanyeol menggenjot Baekhyun dengan sangat jantan dan bertenaga. Sedangkan Baekhyun menerima serangan rudal Chanyeol dengan sangat baik. Kedua menjalankan tugas masing masing. Chanyeol sebagai seme dan Baekhyun sebagai uke.

Dan tentu saja kedua namja itu memberikan pemandangan gratis yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya sangat sayang jika tidak direkam. Namun mereka tidak berniat merekam adegan seks perdana itu.

"Aghh...Chanyeol... Handsome...boy...ah... Fast fast...ahhh..."

"Bbaekhyunn ahh...oh..."

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Chanyeol mencium leher dan punggung Baekhyun dengan intens, kadang disertai jilatan juga. Hmm. Dan ciuman itu membuat Baekhyun seperti cacing kepanasan.

Posisi mereka bisa dikatakan posisi doggy style, berdiri. Sesekali Chanyeol menepuk bokong Baekhyun, plak. Dan sensasi tepukan itu menambah gairah seks mereka.

"Ahh...ohh..."

"Chanyeol ahhh... Yeahh... Dont stop...fuck me..."

Maju mundur, jantan. Benda panjang itu tidak berhenti menusuk. Prostat Baekhyun yang kini tidak perawan tentunya sakit, namun rasa sakit itu bercampur dengan rasa geli yang nikmat. Sulit dijelaskan dengan bahasa manusia.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol mulai merasakan penisnya berkedut hebat. Genjotan dan tusukannya dipercepat. Ooh. Plok plok plok. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengocok sendiri punyanya, dan croot croot, cairan Baekhyun mengenai bagian belakang mobil yang entah milik siapa. Dia menegang nikmat. Ahh.

Sementara itu Chanyeol juga mulai tidak tahan, maju mundur, maju mundur, tusuk tarik, tusuk tarik, genjot genjot. Dan... Ahh... Croot croot croot. Akhirnya sperma segar milik Chanyeol si calon dokter muncrat juga. Cairan kental itu tumpah didalam hole sempit Baekhyun, dengan sebagian yang meluber di paha Baekhyun dan menetes di area parkiran.

"Uufff...ahhh." Chanyeol menghapus keringatnya. Dia kini lelah.

Baekhyun sama lelahnya, namun wajahnya sumringah. Chanyeol sudah memakainya. Dan itu dianggapnya sebagai 'simpul ikatan' untuk tidak tertarik, tergoda dan berselingkuh dengan yang lain. Dirinya hanya milik Chanyeol.

"Ak..aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah." ucap Baekhyun, ucapan spontan yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Dia menunduk malu, tangannya diremas kuat kuat.

"Apa? Kau mencintaiku?" Chanyeol ingin memastikan indra pendengarannya.

"Ya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu." angguk Baekhyun, sambil merapikan dirinya, dia tidak mengelap sisa sperma Chanyeol. Biarlah cairan itu hilang sendiri.

Chanyeol diam, bungkam. Dia juga merapikan dirinya, namun dalam kediaman. Gulungan bajunya diturunkan dan celananya dinaikkan, dipakai. Lalu kemudian dia duduk diatas sesuatu yang mirip trotoar jalan di area perkiran itu. Berpikir.

"Maaf, Chanyeol ah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Tidak mungkin aku meminta itu padamu jika aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama, saat kau terjatuh dan menindih tubuhku kemarin malam." jujur Baekhyun, wajahnya merah. Posisinya masih berdiri dibelakang sebuah mobil yang parkir.

Hening. Hanya embusan angin dan suara musik DJ yang samar samar terdengar. Chanyeol belum mengatakan apa apa, entah mau menerima atau menolak ungkapan cinta Baekhyun yang terkesan terlalu buru buru.

"Apa jawabanmu Chanyeol ah?" gumam Baekhyun, lirih. Penuh harapan.

"Apa ini semua tidak terlalu cepat. Kita belum dua hari berkenalan." Chanyeol bersuara juga, dia memandang mata Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Aku tahu, tapi... Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jatuh cinta padamu Chanyeol ah. Hanya beberapa detik saja." kata Baekhyun, lalu berjalan dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Bagian bawahnya agak sakit dan lengket, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hm.. Aku takut apa yang kau rasakan hanyalah nafsu sesaat Baekhyun. Bukan cinta." Chanyeol mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Tidak Chanyeol ah, sama sekali tidak. Yang kurasakan adalah cinta, bukan hanya nafsu yang singkat."

"Tapi...ini..."

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar. Kau punya pacar yeoja diluar sana?" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol, tangannya memegang bahu Chanyeol yang sudah terbentuk muscle.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Seandainya kau punya. Aku tidak masalah Chanyeol ah. Aku akan bersaing dengan yeoja itu. Biarpun aku namja."

"Baekhyun..."

"Aku rela menjadi yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, keseratus atau kesekian... Aku rela, asal aku bisa menjadi bagian dirimu, menjadi kekasihmu." Baekhyun berkata mantap. Dia tidak peduli dengan pendapat Chanyeol yang mungkin mengiranya namja murahan.

Uuff, Chanyeol menutup matanya kemudian membukanya lagi. Dia mendongak dan menatap langit malam yang tidak berbintang. Entah, dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban, tolak atau menerima. Dia galau.

Menit menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Chanyeol, cukup pelan.

"Tapi... Kau belum memberikan jawaban, ya atau 


	4. Chapter 4

ADDICTED

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Family

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

The Original Story from me, not plagiat

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Menit menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Chanyeol, dengan nada suara cukup pelan.

"Tapi... Kau belum memberikan jawaban, ya atau tidak." Baekhyun membalas dengan desahan panjang. Si telinga lebar dihadapannya tidak memberikan jawaban.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas Chanyeol yang sedikit berat. Matanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sayu dan sulit ditebak.

Masih hening.

"Chanyeol ah, jawab aku. Tolong jawab. Kau juga mencintaiku atau tidak." Baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya. Ada sedikit paksaan dalam suaranya.

Hening lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas agak panjang kali ini, setelah itu dia menarik penuh tenaga lengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang. Ini sudah malam." Chanyeol berujar.

"Tapi..."

"Tolonglah. Setelah ini aku akan menjemput ommaku." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun. Dia terkesan menghindari dan mengganti topik dengan cepat.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk, dia ikut dan tidak memaksa Chanyeol lagi.

Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu masuk kedalam mobil. Ada beberapa yeoja centik nan seksi yg hendak menghampiri mereka, namun gagal, karena Chanyeol dengan cepat menjalankan mobil.

Bruummm.

o

o

o

o

Dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol lebih banyak diam. Hanya matanya yg sesekali melirik singkat kearah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tentu saja juga hanya diam, Namun perasaannya berkecamuk. Ada sedikit penyesalan ketika mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia tahu itu sangat cepat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga cinta.

'Semoga Chanyeol tidak membenciku.' Baekhyun membatin, mulutnya sedikit bergerak.

Kembali hening. Hanya deru mesin dan hembusan sangat pelan AC mobil milik Chanyeol yang terdengar.

Baekhyun galau bukan main. Dia sangat takut jika Chanyeol membencinya. Lebih lebih jika nanti malah namja yg sudah berhubungan badan dengannya itu memusuhinya. Oh my god.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ditempat yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu saat mengantar Baekhyun. Suasana disekitar mereka sangat gelap dan sangat jarang yang melintas.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan hanya memencet tombol dekat kemudi mobilnya. Pintu mobil yang ada disamping Baekhyun perlahan terbuka.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku." cicit Baekhyun, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sama sama." Chanyeol menimpali, dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol sepersekian menit, lalu kemudian namja itu turun dengan gerakan sangat pelan, mirip gerakan pengantin baru yang ada di sinetron.

"Ah, tunggu." Chanyeol tiba tiba berucap. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menoleh, posisinya sekarang sudah dipinggiran jalan.

"Ini ada sedikit uang. Ambillah." Chanyeol menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang won baru kearah Baekhyun. Uang itu diambilnya dari dompet dengan gerakan secepat kilat.

"Maaf, terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Baekhyun lekas menolak tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tolong ambil." paksa Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ambillah..."

"Jika kau anggap aku namja bayaran, maka kau salah. Aku melakukan semua tadi atas keinginanku dan bukan karena uang dan aku..."

"Ini bukan uang bayaran untuk itu Baekhyun. Ini murni dariku. Aku ikhlas memberikannya sebagai seorang sahabat." Chanyeol cepat cepat memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang dirasanya salah paham.

Hening.

Baekhyun bagai tertusuk bilah pisau saat mendengar kata sahabat, dia tentu saja ingin lebih dari sahabat. Hatinya perih dan pedih.

"Tolong ambil."

"Tapi aku bukan pengemis." Baekhyun masih kekeuh menolak.

"Akhh, ok. Baiklah. Begini saja aku akan membeli semua minuman bachusmu. Bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol, dia tidak kehabisan akal.

Baekhyun diam kali ini. Didalam ranselnya masih ada beberapa botol minuman beralkohol khas korea selatan yang belum terjual. Dan memang itulah sumber penghidupannya sekarang. Dirumahnya juga masih ada beberapa botol lagi.

"Sini minumannya. Aku akan menaruhnya di jok belakang." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya sambil berucap.

Transaksi deal. Baekhyun memberikan botol minuman jualannya dan otomatis menerima uang dari Chanyeol. Jumlah yang diberikan oleh si namja jangkung itu tentunya melebihi harga semua minumannya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkuk pelan. Dia memasukkan uang kedalam sakunya.

"Sama sama." Chanyeol membalas, kali ini dengan senyuman lima jarinya yg khas.

"Hati hati dijalan."

"Baiklah, aku pulang."

Baekhyun maju sedikit dan seperti mengharapkan sesuatu, mungkin sedikit kecupan di kening atau apalah. Tapi semua hal itu tidak dilakukan Chanyeol. Ah, Baekhyun terlalu banyak menonton drama korea sepertinya. Bukan bukan, itu salah, karena Baekhyun tidak punya tv di rumahnya yang sempit. Itu hanya angannya saja. Kasihan.

"Jaga diri dan jangan lupa cuci bagian itumu." Chanyeol berkata, matanya tertuju pada bagian bawah Baekhyun. Lalu setelah itu namja tersebut menutup pintu mobil dan kemudian melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Iy.. Iya. Terima kasih." Baekhyun bergeming. Kini dia sendiri. Matanya memandang mobil Chanyeol yang perlahan hilang.

Air matanya seperti ingin jatuh, namun ditahan. Dia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menangis. Chanyeol bukanlah kekasihnya, namun hanya teman. Chanyeol juga sudah menuruti permintaannya untuk menjamahnya. Apa lagi? Chanyeol juga sudah membeli minumannya dan itu sangat membantunya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya? Ah, itu urusan belakangan.

'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah, sangat mencintaimu' Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya cairan bening itu tumpah juga membasahi pipinya.

Hiks hiks.

Galau bukan main. Cinta menggantung tanpa kejelasan.

o

o

o

o

Pagi pagi yang tidak buta, Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kampusnya. Namja yang tingginya menjulang itu baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya yang mahal. Ditangan kanannya terlihat ponsel merk Samsung yang didekatkan ditelinganya yang lebar.

"Iya omma." kata Chanyeol, via ponsel.

"Chanyeol, setelah urusan kuliah selesai cepat pulang ke rumah. Jangan pergi kemana mana." suara ibu Chanyeol yang masih seksi bergaung lantang diseberang telefon.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang omma." Chanyeol menaikkan bola matanya.

"Akhir akhir ini omma perhatikan kau sering pulang larut malam."

"Itu karena aku ada tugas omma."

"Alasanmu selalu tugas."

"Omma ingatkan, jangan pacaran dulu. Jauhi gadis gadis. Karena omma sudah punya calon untukmu."

"Ok ok omma. Itu soal gampang."

Percakapan via ponsel ibu dan anak itu terhenti setelah Chanyeol melihat dua kawan baiknya. Kawannya itu bernama Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan adalah warga Tiongkok yang menimba ilmu di Korea Selatan sedangkan Sehun adalah warga lokal yang terlihat seperti blasteran.

"Hei kalian berdua. Aku punya beberapa botol bachus di dalam mobilku. Kalian bisa mengambilnya." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass.

Luhan dan Sehun yang sepertinya baru saja tiba di kampus saling pandang. Seakan Chanyeol baru saja mengucapkan menderita penyakit panu dan kurap dibagian punggung.

"Kau membeli minuman beralkohol?" Sehun nyelutuk dengan suara cadelnya yang tidak seksi.

"Dalam dunia medis, alkohol sangat tidak baik buat kesehatan." Luhan juga menimpali.

"Jangan cerewet. Ambil saja kalau kalian mau." kata Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak ingin diceramahi.

"Semalam kau pergi mabuk mabukan ya?"

"Dengan gadis yang mana?"

"Masih perawan apa janda?"

"Dia kurus atau gembrot?"

"Pakai pengaman tidak?"

"Diam kalian berdua. Hentikan ocehan kalian yang tidak penting itu." Chanyeol berteriak nyaris histeris. Dia jengah dengan ocehan kedua temannya yang seperti gerombolan ibu ibu.

"Ha ha ha. Kami hanya becanda." Sehun dan Luhan berujar bersamaaan yang diiringi oleh gelak tawa yang sangat aneh.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketiga namja itu memasuki ruang kuliah dengan dosen botak sebagai pengajarnya. Chanyeol duduk dengan manis, raganya ada diruangan berAC itu namun pikirannya melayang jauh.

'Apa Baekhyun baik baik saja?' Chanyeol membatin, matanya menatap kosong.

Ada rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat dalam hatinya. Seharusnya dia menolak dengan cepat pernyataan cinta Baekhyun semalam. Dan bukannya menggantungkan dan memberikan harapan seperti ini.

Tapi setelah kejadian semalam, yaitu adegan seks yang sudah terjadi, Chanyeol seakan tidak bisa melupakannya. Itu adalah first timenya dan malah dilakukan dengan seorang namja yang belum cukup seminggu dikenalnya.

"Chanyeol, jelaskan kapan waktu ideal transplantasi hati dilakukan?" tiba tiba dosen botak yang sudah berumur mengagetkan Chanyeol. Dia memberikan pertanyaan tiba tiba kepada anak didiknya itu.

"Saat hati sudah move on." Chanyeol secara otomatis memberikan jawaban.

Hahaha. Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi didalam ruangan itu ngakak bukan main, terutama Luhan dan Sehun yang adu tonjok sambil memukul meja. Tawa mereka yang paling keras. Kwkwkwkw.

"Chanyeol, lekas keluar dan cuci mukamu." sang dosen memberikan titah dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Ba..baik, saem." Chanyeol berdiri pelan, dengan wajah agak memerah. Tentu saja karena malu. Namun untung saja dia tampan, jadi rasa malunya sedikit tertutupi. Orang tampan mah bebas.

Chanyeol keluar ruangan.

o

o

o

o

Malam kembali tiba.

Remang remang dan suara berisik musik DJ saling berpadu dan membentuk harmoni yang memanjakan. Bar bar yang berderet deret seakan menjadi saksi wara wiri muda mudi yang mencari kepuasan dan kenikmatan sesaat. Dan ditempat itulah Baekhyun kembali berada. Dan masih dengan gaya yang sama.

"Anda mau beli bachus?" Baekhyun menawarkan minuman beralkohol jualannya kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang melintas.

"Tidak." pria itu menjawab dengan nada teler.

"Oh iya. Terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkuk.

Baekhyun ingin fokus berjualan, namun seperti yang sudah sudah sosok tampan Chanyeol pasti muncul dibenaknya. Dan dia berharap kembali mendapati Chanyeol ditempat itu. Tapi setelah sejam, sosok Chanyeol tak kunjung ada.

'Sebaiknya aku melupakannya. Aku tidak pantas untuknya.' Baekhyun membatin. Si namja mengepalkan tangannya dan berharap bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa dibayangi oleh Chanyeol.

Dan tiba tiba dua orang pria kekar mendatangi Baekhyun, bukan untuk membeli namun untuk mengusirnya.

"Hei kau. Jangan berjualan disekitar sini." salah satu pria kekar menghardik Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengenali pria itu sebagai salah satu yang pernah menonjok bibir Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Pergi sana. Area ini terlarang. Kau bisa mengurangi jumlah penjualan bir bar tuan kami." pria yang satunya juga tak mau kalah menghardik.

"Tap.. Tapi aku hanya menjual ini saja. Merknya beda. Punyaku lebih murah." Baekhyun cepat cepat memberikan pembelaan. Tubuhnya agak bergetar.

"Mau murah mau mahal, mau beda merk. Persetan. Enyah kau dari sini. Jangan menjual disini."

"Pergi pergi. Hush hush..."

"Tolonglah." Baekhyun mengiba.

"Per..."

"Cukup. Kalian berdua jangan galak galak pada anak gadis." sebuah suara tiba tiba menyela diantara mereka. Sesosok pria kurus muncul dengan tak diundang.

Anak gadis? Sangat melecehkan.

"Ah tuan. Kami sudah berusaha mengusir anak ini." salah satu pria kekar berucap.

"Sudah. Kalian berdua masuk dan jaga pintu tengah." si pria yang nampaknya seorang bos bos itu memberikan perintah kepada dua anak buahnya dengan gerakan lentik dan melambai.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Perkenalkan, namaku JoKwon. Aku adalah salah satu dari tiga pemilik bar disini." si pria memperkenalkan diri pada Baekhyun. Dia memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun balas memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku adalah tipe yang malas basa basi. Langsung saja, apa kau mau bekerja di barku?" Jokwon menawarkan.

"Bekerja disini?" Baekhyun antusias, matanya berbinar.

"Yap. Dan jika kau menolak, aku bisa pastikan bahwa kau tidak akan berjualan disekitar barku dan juga disekitar bar saudaraku." si Jokwon yang menor menodong dengan kalimat ancaman.

"Ak..aku kerja sebagai apa?" Baekhyun bertanya takut takut.

"Sebagai pelayan. Bartender dan sejenisnya." jawab Jokwon sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang pendek. Norak.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima." tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menerima tawaran yang tidak pernah diduganya itu.

"Ok. Malam ini kau langsung kerja. Ikut denganku. Bajumu harus diganti." Jokwon mendelik dan memandangi pakaian Baekhyun dengan pandangan seakan akan Baekhyun memakai rumput jerami dari khayangan.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun membungkuk senang. Dan kemudian namja belia itu mengikuti langkah si Jokwon masuk kedalam bar. Mereka melalui pintu belakang yang hanya bisa diakses oleh petinggi dan karyawan bar.

Hari dan pengamalan baru dimulai.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Ak...aku memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Baekhyun bertanya seraya memandangi penampakannnya sendiri di depan cermin besar disalah satu ruangan bar milik Jokwon.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Jokwon membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan balik bertanya. Dia mengeluarkan kipasnya. Padahal udara tidak panas.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ini... Hhh." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, karena dia tahu bahwa percuma saja berdebat.

Miris dan menyedihkan. Penampakan Baekhyun sangat jauh dari harapan si empunya. Bayangkan saja, dia disuruh memakai baju warna pink dengan aksen menjuntai mirip rok dibagian pinggang. Ditambah lagi dengan belahan kerah baju yang terlalu rendah. Lehernya dihiasi dengan dasi yang lebih mirip pita anak TK. Dan jangan lupakan bando dengan telinga kelinci yang warnanya senada dengan baju. Astaga.

"Tunggu apa lagi. Lekas ke depan. Bawa dan antar pesanan pelanggan. Jangan lupa berikan senyum terbaikmu. Jika ada yang memegang dan menyentuhmu, biarkan saja. Itu adalah salah satu service bar ini. Sana cepat." Jokwon menghalau Baekhyun seperti menghalau nyamuk.

"Tapi..."

"Sana cepat. Lekas bekerja."

"Baiklah."

o

o

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun berjalan canggung menuju salah satu pelanggan bar. Dia terlihat kikuk dan tidak nyaman. Dia berjalan sembari menundukkan wajah imutnya. Dan oh ya, jalannya sedikit aneh, maklum saja, bagian itunya masih sakit bekas terbobol kemarin malam.

"Kau ini lelaki atau wanita?" si pelanggan bar bertanya dengan mata jelalatan melihat lekuk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku lelaki." jawab Baekhyun, kalem.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti seorang perempuan binal penggoda." si pelanggan mengejek Baekhyun secara sadis. Dia tertawa setelah itu.

Baekhyun diam, dia meletakkan pesanan si pria, senyuman yang dipaksakan tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Saat namja miskin itu hendak pergi, tangannya mendadak dipegang oleh si pria.

"Tunggu manis. Aku mendengar bar ini mempunyai beberapa layanan service yang memuaskan." kata si pria.

"Tentang itu aku tidak tau." Baekhyun berujar cepat cepat.

"Jangan pura pura."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menari sambil melucuti pakaianmu satu persatu, dihadapanku." ucap pria itu dengan nada memaksa yang kejam.

"Menari? Telanjang? Disini?" Baekhyun membeliakkan mata sipitnya. Dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, jika dia melakukannya tentu saja semua pelanggan bar akan menjadikannya tontonan.

"Ya, disini. Cepat lakukan!" hardik si pria, dengan suara meninggi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." tolak Baekhyun.

"Lakukan. Aku membayar disini. Lakukan sekarang."

"Ti..."

Baekhyun hendak pergi, namun tangannya ditarik dengan sangat kasar oleh sang pria. Rumbai menjuntai disekitar pinggangnya tak luput dari tarikan si pria. Krek. Kain dibagian pinggang Baekhyun robek dengan sangat kentara.

"Tolong jangan lakukan ini. Aku hanya pelayan biasa." Baekhyun terisak sambil memohon. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Karena itulah. Kau adalah pelayan. Tugasmu adalah melayani... Layani aku."

Rusuh dan riuh. Baekhyun terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Beberapa pelanggan yang ada disana, hanya melihat saja. Tidak ada yang menolong Baekhyun.

"Hiks... Lepaskan."

"Namja binal, menarilah sekarang..."

Detik hingga menit berlalu. Baekhyun nyaris telanjang sekarang, bajunya robek sana sini, seperti korban pemerkosaan. Dan tepat pada saat itu, seorang namja tiba tiba datang dan menarik Baekhyun. Namja itu seperti seorang ninja yang muncul dengan kekuatan halimunan. Tidak lupa namja itu menendang si pria yang hampir menelanjangi Baekhyun.

Bughht.

"Jangan ganggu dia, sialan." si namja berteriak pada si pria. Baekhyun kini dalam dekapannya.

"Chan... Chanyeol..." cicit Baekhyun, nyaris tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Orang yang sangat dicintainya datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Yap, si namja itu memang Chanyeol. Dia datang karena khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat depresi kemarin malam. Dan kedatangannya tepat pada waktunya.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun. Aku ada sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, dia tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Sekarang aku bekerja disini." timpal Baekhyun.

"Jangan becanda. Kau tidak pantas bekerja ditempat seperti ini."

"Aku terpaksa..."

"Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang. Si pria yang kena tendang memaki maki dibawah kolong meja. Dia tidak bisa berdiri, karena Chanyeol menendang pusakanya yang sudah kadaluarsa. Sakit pastinya.

"Hei... Ada apa ini?" Jokwon muncul tergesa gesa, kipas masih tersemat indah ditangan lentiknya yang kurus.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan si pemilik bar itu. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan lampu kelap kelip.

"Oeee. Mau dibawa kemana pekerjaku?" teriak Jokwon, cetar membahana.

Chanyeol menoleh, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Dilemparkannya uang itu tepat dihadapan si Jokwon.

"Ambil uang itu, sebagai ganti rugi. Mulai saat ini Baekhyun tidak lagi menjadi pekerja disini." ujar Chanyeol, suaranya bergaung kencang.

"Apa apaan ini." kata Jokwon. Melongo.

"Ayo Baekhyun. Kita pulang." Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan ekspresi tolol Jokwon. Dengan cepat dia menuntun Baekhyun untuk keluar dari bar itu.

Lagu Korea terbaru berjudul koko bop mengiringi langkah kedua namja itu. Yeaah.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Tak butuh lama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba diparkiran mobil. Chanyeol mendesah beberapa kali, dia mengamati penampilan Baekhyun yg bisa dibilang hancur lebur. Sobek sana sini.

"Ayo kita ke mall. Kau membutuhkan beberapa pakaian." kata Chanyeol, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." ucap Baekhyun, kedua matanya berkaca kaca.

"Lupakanlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia memberikan aba aba agar Baekhyun segera masuk.

Hening.

Baekhyun tidak beranjak.

Kedua namja itu saling tatap, agak lama. Tatapan yang sama saat mereka baru berjumpa dulu. Baekhyun ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun gagal. Suaranya tercekat.

"Baekhyun, ayo masuk mobil." Chanyeol menghentikan keheningan yang mencekam sukma.

"Chan... Chanyeol. Kita tidak usah ke mall. Aku sebaiknya pulang saja ke rumah." timpal Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau harus ganti baju Baekhyun."

"Ini tidak apa apa..."

"Katakan padaku. Aku tahu kau sebatang kara. Katakan bahwa kau sudah tidak punya orangtua kan? Katakan. Jujur padaku." Chanyeol tiba tiba membombardir Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan yang bernada sama.

Baekhyun diam.

"Katakan. Kau sendirian kan? Katakan jika itu benar?" ulang Chanyeol, dengan tidak sabar.

Tes tes. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Baekhyun akhirnya tumpah juga. Cairan bening itu lolos dengan mulus.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kedua bahu Baekhyun yang seksi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu... Mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Di rumahku. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan." ucap Chanyeol dengan pengucapan yang sangat cepat.

Dan otomatis mata Baekhyun membeliak hebat, tentu saja kaget bukan main. Chanyeol ingin tinggal bersamanya. Atau tepatnya, Chanyeol menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah keluarga Park bersama sama.

Apa Baekhyun menerima tawaran Chanyeol itu?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Sy kembali chingu, setelah lebih setahun menghilang. Maafkan ya. Sy lupa password ffnku. Laptop jg rusak dan berbagai masalah lain. Sedih juga rasanya, tapi alhamdulillah sekarang bisa nulis lagi. Sy nggak akan bisa tenang kalo tdk menyelesaikan ffku yg tertunda.

Terima kasih reviewannya selama ini. Banyak yang masih menunggu dan itu membuatku berterima kasih dengan sangat. Kalianlah penyemangat.

Chap lalu itu kepotong, entah apa sebabnya. Chap ini selesai dan pastinya tetap akan dilanjut jika masih ada yang suka dan baca. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Review yaa.

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
